codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Vehicle Warfare
Call of Duty: Vehicle Warfare is a Call of Duty video game with various competitive racing and vehicle warfare elements developed by Ampersand Studios. It was released for Xbox 360, PS3, and PC on August 12, 2013. Call of Duty: Vehicle Warfare Setting The game takes place in a post-apocalyptic setting, but retains modern day vehicles for the players to use. The city in which the game takes place in Las Vegas, but is renamed to Paradise City. Single Player In single player, the player assumes the role of a newbie racer named Price (not John Price, just Price). In the post-apocalyptic city he lives in, Paradise City, the remaining survivors have created their own forms of racing as entertainment, as only vehicles, fuel, weapons, and ammunition were found. Price aspires to become the city's best racer, even if it means knocking a few heads along the way. Playing as Price, the player will enter the city tournament, the Paradise Racing Championship, for the title of Best Racer. They will have to compete in multiple events (winning each one, as the winner the last man standing, usually) and win. By winning, the player is closer to reaching the top, where they will race the legendary racer named Mac. Vehicles The vehicles in single player are the same as the vehicles in multiplayer, see the header below. Character and Vehicle Customization The player's character will only be seen with his gear on, so their face and other body parts will only be hidden under gear and other clothing. When the player has enough money, they can choose to customize and color their character's gear. Various gears, such as helmets, pads, jackets, etc., will have their pros and cons and may affect the player's driving. Along with their character, the player will collect vehicles in their garage and will be able to upgrade and color their vehicle. Although it is generally advised to color the vehicle the same as the person, the two can be different colors. As for upgrades, the player may buy performance upgrades, visual upgrades, and weapon upgrades. Performance upgrades will enhance the vehicle's mobility, visual upgrades will enhance the vehicle's looks, and weapon upgrades will enhance the vehicle's firepower. With technicals, mounted guns can be changed altogether. Multiplayer Basic Play Styles There are two types of play styles in this game. There is "Race" and "Battle." Each play style has various game modes within them. Race, as the name suggests, is where players are pitted against each other in either pre-made or user-made race tracks. In most game modes, players are paired with a partner on their team. One person is a designated driver, while the other is the designated shooter. Each pair will try to win the race while hindering their opponents. In other game modes, the designated shooters will be in turrets across the map and will have to pick the drivers off from a distance. Battle is where players are pitted against each other in a pre-made or user-made battlefield. In most cases, these battles will be tank battles, but can also consist of Technicals (trucks with turrets on the back). Players on the same team are paired together and must work together to take down all opponents. Whoever gets the most kills in the allotted time limit or whoever reaches the maximum number of kills. Race These are the game modes in the category, "Race." *'Race' - Your typical race. Whoever goes across the finish line first wins. No weapons are allowed. *'Arms Race' - Race, but with weapons and you can kill opponents. *'Team Race' - Race, but with teams. If anyone from your team cross the finish line first, your whole team wins. *'Team Arms Race' - Arms Race, but with teams. Team killing is allowed, but the players who team kill are killed themselves. *'Skill Race' - Track environments worsen, designated shooters are in turrets around the map (they can switch turrets, shoot each other, etc.). *'Team Skill Race' - Skill Race, but with teams. Battle These are the game modes in the category, "Battle." All battle game modes, unless specifically for another vehicle, use Technicals. *'Battle' - Free-for-all between all players. *'Team Battle' - Battle, but with teams. *'Tank Battle' - Battle, but with Tanks. *'Survival' - 4 rounds, whoever has the most kills by the game's end wins. Only one life per round. *'Team Survival' - Survival, but with teams. *'Tank Survival' - Team Survival, but with Tanks. Map Editor There is a map editor function in the game that lets players create their own maps for Race and Battle. These maps can also be submitted for other players to view in a "Custom Map Marketplace," as well as download them. The map editor is similar to the map editor utilized in Farcry 3. Characters When playing online, players can choose a skin for their personal character. These skins are usually various soldier skins, but players can also purchase skins of characters from the Call of Duty series. The available skins are shown on here. Vehicles Each player has their own online garage, where they store their vehicles. They start off with one vehicle for each category: Technical and Tank. Similar to World of Tanks, the player can buy vehicles and upgrades as they play more matches and get more money. Trivia *Various parts of the game were influenced by the free Xbox Live game, Harm's Way. Other parts were influenced by the original Xbox game, Crash Tag Team Racing. *Characters that the player will meet in single player reference Call of Duty characters. The player's own character, Price, was named after John Price, a protagonist in the Modern Warfare series. Category:Games Category:Of Mice & Men Category:Ampersand Studios Category:Call of Duty: Vehicle Warfare